Station 42: Words to Reach You
is the forty-second episode of Ressha Sentai ToQger. Synopsis Right wants to make an assault on Castle Terminal to free Subarugahama, but Akira and Mio realize that he is being too headstrong. Wagon reveals that she can deliver a letter for them, but it must contain their true feelings of things and Tokatti is not ready to commit to that. Plot At the Hyper Ressha Terminal, the Conductor decides to give the ToQgers a New Year's Eve party to cope with what they been through. Providing entertainment, Akira explains to the ToQgers that Castle Terminal is now protected by Emperor Z's darkness and that the switch point leading to the Shadow Line terminal will be gone soon. Though the others want to make an assault on Castle Terminal to free Subarugahama, Mio agrees with Akira that they should not go in headstrong as Tokatti realizes she is holding her emotions back. The group is soon found by Wagon as she gives them an Imagination Letter Set so they express their true feelings in letters they can send to their families, while sending Akira to observe the Castle Terminal Switch Point. Eventually, after Tokatti leaves, the other ToQgers eventually decide to write to their families of the adventures that they have had over the course of the year. Mio soon gets a call from Tokatti to meet him outside for some onigiri to help her commit to writing her true feelings. After the letters are finished, the Ressha reaches the Switch Point as the Conductor arrives on the Diesel Ressha with the Rainbow Line's Railway Maintenance Crew Band. Given the Post Ressha after it has been filled with their letters, the ToQgers use the Rainbow Rush to send their letters into the Shadow Line before the Switch Point fades. Some time later, as Tokatti and Mio realize they have feelings for each other, the ToQgers reaffirm their vow to save their town. Cast * : * : **Young Tokatti: * : **Young Mio: * : * : * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : Guest Cast * : *Band Member: , AYANO!, , Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for Words to Reach You: **ToQ 1gou - N/A **ToQ 2gou - N/A **ToQ 3gou - N/A **ToQ 4gou - N/A **ToQ 5gou - N/A Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Tripping Scene': ToQ 6gou *'Everyone's Train Corner': **It features footage from Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie. ***Red Ressha Brave Zyudenchi Transformation - With the power of all of the Zyudenryu gathered into the miraculous Brave Beast Battery, they can link up with the Red Ressha! All aboard for defeating evil! ***Salamaz Ultimate Form - The Crimson High Priest Salamaz absorbs the Kuros, transforming into the shape of a gigantic bullet train! Does he think it's fun to pretend to be a train? ***ToQ Rainbow Gigant KyouryuuJin (VS Special) - The ToQgers and Kyoryugers most powerful robots link up their Imagination and Bravery, and the Ultimate Attack Beam is go for departure! *This episode serves as a clip show. *Daiki Ise, the band responsible for singing the theme song for this series, make a special appearance as the Rainbow Line's maintenance crew where they do just that. *None of the ToQgers appear transformed in this episode outside of the flashbacks. *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 12, . *The first preview for Shuriken Sentai Ninninger aired at the end of the episode's original broadcast. *'Viewership': 3.7% DVD/Blu-ray releases Ressha Sentai ToQger Volume 11 features 41-44: Station 41: The Christmas Battle, Station 42: Words to Reach You, Station 43: The Locked Door and Station 44: To Subarugahama. DSTD08951-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 11, DVD cover BSTD08951-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 11, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢君に届く言葉」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢君に届く言葉」 Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi Category:Sentai New Year Episode